The invention relates to a dishwasher comprising an assembly base made of plastic and a washing container, as well as a method for connecting a plastic assembly base of a dishwasher to a washing container.
Washing containers made of stainless steel have been known for some time now, whereby the whole body structure of the washing container is extruded from a cylindrical sheet and the rear wall of the washing container is attached to the stainless steel body by means of joining methods, such as for example welding. Once the steel washing container is made it is fixed to a so-called assembly base and the necessary equipment such as pump, sieve etc. Are introduced to the steel washing container or the underlying assembly base, where they are fixed in place. Aside from the material costs for stainless steel the method for manufacturing the steel washing container is time- and cost-intensive and is possible only by means of a plurality of different procedural steps, whereby each of the working steps takes place in different special tools.